


Heaven taking the place of something evil.

by Tigonking



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: danganronpa v3 vr au, danganronpa virtual reality au, danganronpa vr au, virtual reality au, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigonking/pseuds/Tigonking
Summary: Small story for another set of Danganronpa OCs.Spoilers for V3 endgame.





	Heaven taking the place of something evil.

Sixteen of us were trapped in a school built into a skyscraper. The elevators were broken and the windows were boarded up with metal from the outside. We woke up here right before our graduation and to make it worse a robot half and half teddy bear told us the only way to leave is to kill. We all thought he was crazy. How were we supposed to kill people we've gone to school with at Hope’s Peak? But it happened anyways.

It was on the ninth day Monokuma gave us a motive and a murder happened. The Supper High School Level Waiter who was promised a job at the most popular restaurant in the world. He was choked to death. The killer, the SHSL Trainer. He was punished with an treadmill of sandpaper that never stopped. He ran and ran until his body gave up. The rope keeping him in place but the sandpaper keep going. He was scraped to death. His body in too much pain to move.

Second, the SHSL Marine Biologist. His food was poisoned and we all watched him though up his litteral blood and guts, red chunks and all. We later found out that the SHSL cheerleader had done it. Her death was quick at least. Falling from a pyramid made of monokumas. Landing on the floor with the monokumas falling on her suffocating her with their weight.

Third it was the SHSL Tattoo Artist. She had a sword in her neck. Her room was no longer the same color. It was now the color of blood. SHSL Ophthalmologist did it. He was sliced open with pieces of glass falling from the sky.

Next was the saddest death in my opinion. The SHSL Gamer who had bruises all around his neck and a bashed in head. Killer must of did that to make sure he really killed him. We weren't able to actually inspect his body because his boyfriend, the SHSL Wrestler, upon seeing him immediately took his body into his grasp and didn't let go of him until the trail. He wouldn't let us get near him. Turns out the SHSL Surgeon bashed his head in. The SHSL Wrestler damn near killed her before monokuma could. In the end She was dissected until her body was empty and she died from not having any working organs.

Then the Electrician died. Ironically she was electrocuted by a hammer. We found foundation on the hammer’s grip. The SHSL Makeup Artist admitted after being found out. She drowned in an ocean of melted lipstick.

Next up to get the chop was the SHSL Model. She was killed by being force fed paint. The monopod stated that it had been spray paint. The SHSL Graffiti artist was dumb enough to use his own talent to lead him to his death. He suffocated in a white room that was filled with multicolored gas.

There were four of us left. Until it was three. The SHSL D.J. was out. He was beat to death. In the class trial the SHSL Wrestler confessed that it was him. He didn't want to survive. He didn't want to live in a world where his boyfriend was dead and the man that tried to coke him didn't receive the punishment he deserved. In the end he himself was beat to death by multiple opponents in the ring.

The survivors. Me the SHSL Dog Trainer and the SHSL Gymnast revealed to be the mastermind where left. Everything went black. Then suddenly I woke up in a pod. A pod. That's right. I was in danganronpa. The most popular Virtual Reality game show on earth. I was set free and regained control of my real body. I was given my school uniform back by some team Danganronpa staff member. They told me to wait in the waiting room for my release back into the real world, but when I entered I was expected by something I never would have expected. Balloons, banners, a cake, and a man holding a giant check for the winner who was...me!

Before I could fully take everything in a loud “Congratulations!” came from everyone in the room. Everyone was there. Former SHSL Cheerleader holding the cake. The not really Graffiti Artist Holding my check. The guy who probably never touched a game in his life had huge hands around him belonging to the guy who thought wrestling was all staged. It was rare for in game couples to continue in the real world, but I'm glad they did. After the party came the countless interviews. Everyone wanted to know how it felt that I had won the latest Danganronpa. The ultimate in me wanted to turn them all away and run to my nonexistent house to find my nonexistent dogs waiting for me. I knew it was just an after effect from the simulation. Life after the game was amazing. Three years had passed when the next season of Danganronpa was ready. A Dentist, a Gardner, Journalist, and a Race Car Driver. Yup, this was going to be an interesting game.


End file.
